


Stay with Me

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny快要死了。Steve第一次被恐惧淹没。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者对驯龙爱得深沉，文中含部分驯龙剧情及其安利，还包括与Toothcup这一对儿的对应暗示。

“坚持住，Danny，坚持住。”

粗略地包扎住伤口的衣服上渗出了点点血迹，不久染红了一大片，在地上留下触目惊心的痕迹。Danny虚弱地倒在地上，被Steve微微抱起。他的脸苍白得像纸一般，微微地呼吸着，仿佛随时都会停止。

Steve有些慌乱地握紧他的手，那双已经有些冰凉的手，呼唤着，一刻不停地呼唤着。

“NONONO, Danny, stay with me! Please...”

 

\----------H50----------

一天前，McGarrett家。

“你那天送给Grace的那个黑乎乎的毛绒玩具，那是什么？”Danny靠在Steve的舒适的沙发上，左手端着瓶啤酒，右手捏着爆米花正往嘴里送。今天是周日，“啤酒与电影之夜”，这个传统是从他借宿在Steve家后开始的。公平起见，两个人轮流选择电影。对于Danny来说，每次轮到Steve选择电影都是残酷的一晚，而今天的电影实在是烂上新层次，Steve的品味果然是离奇的差。

“哦，那个呀。”Steve左手搭着Danny的肩膀，四仰八叉地倒在沙发上。“一条龙。”

“一条龙？我怎么……等等，一条龙！”Danny颤抖着把这几个字吼出来，“你送了Grace一条龙！”

“怎么了？”Steve不解却好笑地看着他的搭档，后者气得眼睛都瞪大了，在灯光下变成了好看的蓝绿色，这让Steve有些走神。

“送给一个小女孩一条该死的龙！这种主意也只有McGarrett家的人才想得出来吧！”

“可是这条龙很可爱啊。”Steve无奈地举起手，无辜地说。

“可爱！亏你说的出口！你哪只眼睛看到龙可爱了！龙是可怕而邪恶的生物！他们有时候还会绑架处女！而你，居然把一条龙送给我可爱的女儿了！”Danny挣脱他的胳膊，用手颤抖着指着他，大声控诉：“你这个野兽！都怪你，Grace会做噩梦的！”

Steve坐直身子，无奈地叹口气，走向电视柜，开始翻找起来。

“你在干什么？”

“找光碟。”Steve抽出一个盒子，满意地哼了一声，把光盘放入光驱。

“哈，用事实说话，”在音乐响起的时候，Danny扬扬眉，“只会证明你是错的吧。”

“闭嘴，Danno，看电影。”

“等等这是部动画？”梦工厂的图标浮现的时候，Danny猛然意识到了什么。他笑起来：“你还处于看动画片的年纪呢，嗯，babe？”

Steve抓起一把爆米花，高深莫测地笑着：“我们等着瞧。”

黑龙将Hiccup扑倒的时候Danny偏头看着Steve无声地控诉，一副“你看吧”的表情。然而当威猛的夜煞面对丢下武器的维京男孩睁大眼睛卖萌的时候，Danny感觉自己被骗了。

“靠，卖萌可耻！”Danny郁闷地说着，“要是哪回嫌疑人也这么乖乖地缴械就好了。”

Steve得意地笑着：“他们乖乖缴械，你就肯卖萌？”

“不，我会把他们狠狠地拷住，扭送回总部。”

Steve点点头：“你比龙更残暴。”

“闭嘴，Steven，看电影。”

电影结束时Danny已经完全被那个乌漆墨黑的“小”家伙俘获了。“我喜欢这部动画电影，或许哪天该带Grace来看。”

“不嘲笑我喜欢动画了？”Steve似笑非笑地看着他。

“嗯这的确……是个例外。”Danny抿抿嘴别开目光，顾左右而言其他，“我该回去了。”

Steve脸上挂着胜利的笑容，心情愉快地为他拉开门：“明天见。晚安，babe。”

“晚安。”

 

Danny租住的公寓与Steve的在同一条街上，步行往来不超过五分钟——好吧，尽管Steve在他的霸王条约里明确指出同事不能住得太近，Danny还是完全无视了他。搞不懂这个家伙的逻辑在哪里，他们可以同居却不能住在同一个街区？还有这好歹还是有些好处的不是吗？他现在来Steve家方便多了，于是车钥匙就完全……由Steve掌控了……

所以，当Danny再一次失眠之后，他决定穿着睡衣去骚扰Steve。不，绝不是因为他怀念McGarrett家那一波又一波的海浪声，绝对不是，而是沙发，那该死的舒适极了的沙发。Danny觉得Steve的沙发简直已经把他的身体惯坏了，离了就睡不着。

海风拂动着他宽松的睡衣，矮小的男人悠闲地晃到搭档的家，迎面看到一辆停在门口的黑色的车疾驰而去，隐没在夜色中。Danny皱起眉。直觉告诉他一定发生了什么。

“Steve？”推开门，纵使屋里一片漆黑，Danny还是清楚地看到了扭打的痕迹。椅子翻倒了，桌子上的文件散落了一地。地上黑色的液体应该是血液，看得Danny的心猛地揪紧——拜托，千万别是Steve的。那个家伙好歹也是个SEAL，不是吗？没什么好担心的。不过话说回来，身为SEAL还被绑架了去，看来对方绝对是来者不善啊。

纵使面对这种情况，他还能勉强地冷静地思考，然后迅速地拉开抽屉拿出一把手枪和车钥匙，冲到门外去开他的车——哦没错，他的车一直是停在Steve家的。反正车钥匙也不归他自己保管。

向着那辆车离开的方向一路狂飙，Danny觉得自己太久没碰方向盘的车技简直都有些生疏了。但愿他们没拐弯。快一点，再快一点！前方出现了一个模糊的黑影，Danny眯起眼睛。没错，就是这辆车，别的车不可能大半夜的没命了地狂奔。他加大油门，准备截住这辆车。

好吧，他承认，如果现在是Steve开车的话，他保证已经为这个危及自己性命的飙车行为唠叨死Steve了。然而现在，他所想的完全只有追上那辆车，把那些——他相当确定不是一个人——劫持走他的搭档的家伙暴打一顿，让他们后悔曾经出生在这个世界上。仅此而已。

哦，想想吧，再思考一下。当方向盘已经很难掌控几次险些车毁人亡的时候，Danny冷静下来，减慢了车速。自己只有一个人，还没带着手机通知Chin和Kono，而对方可是撂倒了个SEAL，况且Steve还在他们手里……不，自己单枪匹马跟他们干绝不是个好主意。

话说回来，冒险绑架一个战斗力爆表的人，对方绝对是有目的地进行报复的。Danny回想了一下刚刚结束的案子，不难地猜到了主谋。Theodore，贩毒集团的头目，一条漏网之鱼，Steve前天刚刚爆掉了他侄子的头。靠。

对方要的不仅仅是那批毒品而已，恐怕还有Steve的命。或者只有Steve的命。不不，或者他们所有人的命。

这真是太好了。

新的一天真是有个好的开始。他妈的。

注意到前面的车驶向了港口，Danny在拐角处停下车，躲在阴影里观察。几个人从车上下来，推推嚷嚷着一个被五花大绑的家伙。那人试图反抗，然后被一脚撂倒在地上，发出一声闷哼。那沉闷的摔倒的声音在夜幕中似乎格外的清晰。Danny沉下脸，咬着嘴唇。纵然没看到正脸，那完美的身形，那熟悉的动作，Danny知道，那是Steve。

等我救出Steve，一定要把这群小兔崽子挫骨扬灰！

意识到他们要把Steve带上岸边那艘货轮时，Danny认命地翻了个白眼，从车上找出纸笔给队友们留了几句话，然后一声不响地脱掉宽松的睡衣睡裤，打开车门，悄悄地向海边靠近。

Danny小心翼翼地到达时，船已经开动，和岸边有了相当的距离。海风吹得海面上波涛涌动，一浪接着一浪地拍打在沙滩上，然后席卷着沙石缩回海中。

“我恨大海。”Danny小声抱怨着。一道矮小的黑影毫不犹豫地纵身跃入水中，向着货轮的方向劈波斩浪而去。

坚持住Steve，我来救你了。

\-------------------

 

感受到怀里的人慢慢地失去了温度，随之逝去的还有他的生命，Steve的心脏快要跳出来。“Stay with me, Danny, stay with me!”看着平素生龙活虎的Danny面无血色，一向坚强的男人急得几乎要哭出来。他探上他的脉搏，没有感觉到心跳的那一瞬，他觉得天都要塌了。

毫不犹豫地，Steve俯下身，为他做起了人工呼吸。唇与唇相碰的瞬间，Steve多么希望这个时刻发生在更加美好的时间里。噢，如果Danny是睡美人就好了，这样他就可以吻醒他了。

醒过来，拜托，醒过来。

不要丢下Gracie，那个小女孩不能没有父亲。你拜托过我也没有用，我又不是她爸爸，我不会照顾她的，你听见了没有？

别丢下……我。没有你跟我抢，开车又有什么意思？在车里一定又冷又安静，安静得吓死人。这一点必须要怪你，你老这么唠叨，我都不习惯安静了。还有，没有你做我的后援，我迟早有一天会被人打死的。到时候我就去找你，告诉你都是你的错，让你在天堂也不得安生。

拜托，醒过来。求求你，醒过来……

 

\----------H50----------

“他们已经迟到一个小时了，”Kono说道，脸上带着玩味的笑容，“不约而同地。”

Chin无奈地看着她：“Cuz，这不能代表他们间发生了什么。”他再一次拨通Steve的电话，于是再一次的，无人接听。Danny的也是一样。

“我这是基于现实的合理推测！”Kono有些兴奋地轻扣着桌子，“他们昨晚在一起看电影，今早双双迟到。难道‘昨晚太火辣了今早起不来’这个推测很违背事实吗？”

Chin轻咳了一声，压低了声音：“McGarrett好歹是boss，这么公开谈论不好。”然而脸上含蓄却意味深长的笑容已经出卖了他的真实想法。

Kono努力地一本正经地望着她的表哥两秒钟，然后俩人同时笑出了声。“好了好了，”Chin努力压下上扬的嘴角，“难得没事，不妨去McGarrett家看看吧。万一出了什么事呢。”

“依我看，只会捉奸在床。”Kono吹了声口哨，被Chin瞪了一眼，无辜地挑了挑眉。

 

“扑通。”一声沉闷的水声从船底传来。

……第六个人。

Danny有些疲累地挂在栏杆上，喘着气。肩膀上的淤青在隐隐作痛，胳膊由于脱力而有些颤抖。

他是Danny Williams警探，是一名警探，不是SEAL！那天杀的近身格斗技巧是Steve的专长，不是他的。比起拳头来，他还是更喜欢他的枪。这种有枪却不能用生怕被发现的感觉真是糟心极了！

天已经蒙蒙亮了，不久光明就会洒满海面。他依旧没有找出关押Steve的地方。这艘船很大，房间又多，只是还好上面的人并不多，他还应付的来。

看来在经历了警方卧底之后，贩毒团伙内部还真是经历了一次大清洗啊。Danny冷笑着，看准下一个目标，熟练地翻过护栏，恶狠狠地用身体把他撞倒并死死压住，然后扭断了他的脖子。

Danny在确认他再也不会诈尸后，长出了一口气，坐直身子上下打量了一下这个倒霉蛋儿。衣服有些小，而裤子……算了，要求不要太高。

换上衣服的Danny觉得自己快把上衣扣子撑开了，而裤腿儿蹩脚地稍稍挽起。这让他感到很不爽，超级不爽，不爽到现在就想把Steve按在墙上冲他吼都是你的错我现在本应舒舒服服地躺在床上睡懒觉……哦，好吧，他选择性地遗忘了自己失眠了的事实。

已是东方肚白，他决定先去找找救生艇，随时备用。摸摸腰间的枪，Danny觉得安心多了。有枪在手，情况能有多糟？

 

“定位显示Danny的车在港口那边。”Kono看着手机一边快步走一边报告着，黑色的车华丽地掉了个头，然后疾驰而去。

“一定是Theodore那帮人，McGarrett杀了他的侄子，他们是不肯善罢甘休的。”Chin边飙车边说着，接连闯了几个红灯。

“如果出事时Danny没和Steve在一起，那他发现后为什么不联系我们？”

“我不知道。也许时间太紧腾不出手？或者他在来得及联系我们之前就被一并捉住了。”

“如果真是这样的话，Steve和Danny随时都有生命危险。”Kono倒吸了一口冷气。

“那是Danny的车！”Chin一脚刹车，转眼人已经跳了出去。Kono紧跟在后面。

Chin只拉开车门看了一眼，就一脸恍然大悟的表情。Kono好奇地探头，即使在这种情况下也是忍俊不禁：“睡衣？那怪不得了……”她转转眼珠，“Cuz，还不相信我说的他们两个昨晚睡在一起的理论吗？”

“嘘，你看这个。”Chin把字条从座位上捡出来，上面只潦草地写了几句话：“Steve被绑架到一艘货轮上，我去营救了。速派增援。”

“所以，这就是我们要找的了。”Chin微微点头，“一艘货轮。”

\--------------------

 

“抱歉您不能进去。”护士拦住跟随着轮床一路跑来的Steve，而后者完全无视了她的指令，连头都没抬，目光始终锁定在浑身是血的伤者身上，往里就闯。

“很抱歉您不能进去！”护士抬高了嗓音，硬生生地把Steve从屏蔽一切的焦虑中炸醒。

“哦，抱歉……我……”他忽然哽住了，望着那亮着灯的“手术中”足足发了两秒钟的呆，然后才回过神来。“抱歉，我刚刚没听到。”拳头握紧了又松开，留下指甲深嵌的印痕。

护士的表情柔和下来。她看着他满是伤痕的脸，目光中充满了同情：“您担心您爱人的心情我们非常能理解，我们也会尽全力抢救他的。”

“他不是……”Steve张张嘴，却没有说出否认的话。也许这是他和Danny最后一次被人误会了。

撑住啊，Danny。You are not alone.

他默默地坐在了门边的椅子上。坐下的时候，牵动了伤口，但他却完全没有注意到。

之后便是漫长的等待。

 

\----------H50----------

Steve冷静而从容地看着面前的人。双手被死死束缚在椅子上，勒得生疼。左肩的刺痛时刻提醒着他它几乎被扭脱臼的事实，右腿上是被刀割伤的痕迹，脸上刚被一拳击中的火辣辣的痛感尚存，而Steve却没心没肺地笑了起来。

这种傲慢的姿态彻底激怒了那个看起来文质彬彬的瘦高男人。他又是一拳过去，结结实实地打在Steve的肚子上，后者闷哼了一声。

“你知道吧，Theodore，”缓了口气，Steve嘴边带着血冲着他露出该死的笑容，“就在你打我的这会儿，Five-0和HPD正在尽全力寻找我。”

“我还怕他们找不到呢。”Theodore无所谓地笑笑，“放心吧，如果这群蠢货找不到，我会善良地告知他们的。”满意地看到满身是伤的男人皱了皱眉，他俯身在他的耳畔，炽热的气息喷在他的脖子上，一字一顿地说：“你们害死了Ed，还害我损失了一批好货，我会让你们整个Five-0付出代价的。”

船身突然剧烈地一晃，紧接着向左急剧转弯。Theodore凌厉的目光充满了杀意，他走到门边，又不放心地回头看了那个SEAL一眼，然后走出去，锁住了门。

“怎么回事儿？！”他斥责着门口的两个手下。

“老大，我，我们也不知道……”两个人惶恐地低着头，其中一个急急地解释着，“试过联系船长室了，可是没人应答。”

“蠢货，那就去看看啊！”他抬手就是一巴掌，对方哀嚎了一声，两个人两滚带爬地就跑远了。

Theodore望着他们的背影，余怒未消。他忽然有一种非常不好的预感。为什么会没人应答？环顾四周，发现有个家伙正站在不远处犹犹豫豫地看着他。他招手，让他过来。“什么事？”他厉声问。

对方惊恐地缩了缩脖子：“那……那个……我应该和Tomas换班，但是我找不到他了……”他吞了吞口水，露出谄媚的嘴脸，“我想他是不是偷懒去哪里睡觉了。”

Theodore被他的表情恶心到了，点头表示自己知道了，挥手让他赶紧走开。他眯起眼睛，准备等自己的两个手下回来，通知全员备战。这样想着，他打开锁，推开了门。

舱室里空无一人。唯有一把椅子破碎地躺在地上。

还没等他作出反应，铁门猛地往他脑袋上一撞，撞得他眼前一黑。Steve如黑豹般矫健地从门后窜出来把他撞倒在地，用全身的力气压制住他，死死地扼住了他的脖子。

特么的这只该死的豹子明明受伤了的！“靠！”Theodore破口大骂，“狗娘养的！”他努力地挣扎着要起来，但Steve根本不给他这样的机会，直接让他的后脑勺跟地板来了个亲密接触。

我应该打残他的，我为什么这么心慈手软！Theodore在晕过去之前咬着牙想。如果再给我一次机会，我一定拿枪打穿他的腿！

打斗的声音终究是引来了人。Steve不敢久留，从他的腰间摸出了枪，丢下半死不活的毒贩就往外冲，正好跟回来复命的两个手下撞了个正着。Steve目光一黯，抬手就是砰砰两枪，紧接着是两具尸体倒地的声音。

枪声惊动了船上所有的人。这真是好极了。

满身是伤的Steve在听到嘈杂声从四面八方传来时，脑海中只剩下一个字：逃。

 

听到枪声时Danny刚刚把救生艇搬到护栏边，找了个隐蔽的角落头一点一点地打着盹儿。一宿没睡而且体力过度消耗精神高度紧张的后果就是他现在随时随地都能睡着。他很怀疑，若是在跟别人枪战时倦意袭来，自己也能举着枪昏睡过去。

两声枪响让他彻底清醒了。接着就感觉怒火腾地就冒出来了。这个SEAL是不是脑子进水了？光天化日之下，在别人的地盘里开枪！还嫌别人不知道他逃出来了是不是！

在面前有一个两个三个人跑过后，Danny握紧手中的枪从阴影里走出来，费力地把救生艇丢下去备用，然后迈着小腿也加入了狂奔的行列。傻大胆不要命的白痴海豹，还是等你伟大的不计前嫌的搭档来拯救你吧。

 

敌人渐渐多了起来，饶是一名训练有素的SEAL，Steve也开始感到力不从心。而更糟糕的是，他已经快没有子弹了。

坐以待毙显然不是他的作风。他躲在掩体后面打量着四周，准备找出一条可行的逃跑顺带捡装备路线。

而就在这时，远处砰砰几声枪响，紧接着是一片喧哗。Steve皱着眉困惑了一下，却毫不犹豫地抓住了这次机会，瞅准时机冲出了包围。有几颗子弹险之又险地擦身而过，他的余光扫过甲板上呻吟抽搐的人，然后整个人迅速地消失在了一大堆集装箱后面。

“Danny？”他侧过头看到旁边的人的时候，也不知道自己是该高兴还是该担忧。他皱起眉。“你怎么会在这里？”

一直因为太阳很晃眼而眯着眼睛的金发男人不雅地翻了个白眼：“还不是因为你不让人省心，大半夜的都会被拐走。你看上去糟透了，真的。就你这个状态，你以为你能逃走吗？”他一脸不爽地看着他，迅速地别开脑袋，然后探头又开了几枪。海风把他的发型吹乱了，然而金色的发丝微微上扬的样子似乎更适合他。他上衣的扣子像是马上就要崩开了，裤腿蹩脚地挽起，像是一个偷穿了家长裤子的孩子。不得不说，他穿着不合身的衣服的样子真是可笑却可爱极了。

Steve费了些力气才把注意力再次集中在谈话上。“回答问题，Danno。”他注视着他的眼睛，非要问出结果不可，“你在这艘船上多久了？有别人知道吗？”

“你也没回答我的问题！”Danny抗议。又探头看了一眼敌人数目，评估了一下敌我实力——其实不用评估，瞎子都看得出来他们根本不可能全身而退——他深吸一口气：“那边，”他指了指远处，“船底下附近的海里应该有一艘救生艇。你先过去，我掩护你。”

“不行。”Steve断然拒绝。

“你先去，你受伤了。某些人自以为自己很厉害什么都行，其实就是在拖我后腿。”

“我说过了，没门。”

“Steve！”Danny提高了声音，听上去是真生气了。“你真要在这个时候跟我吵吗？”枪声越来越密集，他的声音消散在充斥着硝烟的空气中。

Steve本来坚定的眼神变得犹豫了起来。“好吧。”他妥协道，“但你必须马上跟上。这是命令，警探。”

“我知道了。”Danny从兜里掏出手枪和弹夹递给他。

“你小心点。”Steve把枪紧紧攥在手里，目光出卖了他的担忧。

“你还是担心担心你自己吧，没盾的美国队长先生。”Danny嗤之以鼻，“‘掩护你’这件事我一个礼拜能做上八回，闭着眼睛都能干好吗？”

“Very funny.”Steve评价道，然后在Danny开枪的同时，冲了出去。

这简直是真正的枪林弹雨，而该死的是，他们两个都没有防弹衣护身。Steve往前冲着，感受着子弹落在脚边的震颤，而身后繁乱的枪响和脚步声已经分不出来是谁的。他强迫自己不要回头，不要去担心Danny的安全。他那么惜命，他还有Grace，没有把握他肯定不会这么干的，不是吗？但是Steve就是做不到。

跑到栏杆边的时候Steve终于忍不住回头，看到Danny正在不远处的掩体旁，一手拿一把枪，表情是从未见过的专注和坚毅，毫无目标地射击着——反正肯定能打到什么人。他缩回来躲开子弹，正对上Steve的目光。“跑啊，笨蛋，快跑！”他冲着他吼。衬衣破破烂烂的，扣子已经崩开，袖子上有一个大大的口子，露出些许带着血痕的皮肤。

“嘿，你小心点！”Steve深深地望了他一眼，然后深吸一口气，纵身入水。Danny似乎又说了什么，但是他没有听清。整个人迅速被海水浸没，伤口火辣辣的疼，让他狠狠地倒吸了口气。他缓了口气，向着救生船迅速游去，身后子弹嗖嗖地落入海面。

Danny看到他平安入水，微微地放了些心，继续转移着阵地，往护栏边挪。望着追赶着自己的那几十号人，他开始怀念起Steve的手榴弹了。真是的，Theodore的军火库里怎么就是没有这么有用的东西呢。他想着，卯足了劲儿往对面跑去。

“砰。”

右肩被子弹打中，毫无防备的Danny哀嚎了一声，疼得他眼前一黑，紧接着脚步一个踉跄。

“别开枪，我要活的！”

Steve回头张望时看到的就是这样一幅景象。Danny的右肩后鲜血飞溅，面容因痛苦而扭曲了一下，晃了晃，被蜂拥而至的敌人按倒在甲板上。“Danny！”他急得快疯了，大脑一片空白，发疯似的往回游着。“Danny！！”他的声音颤抖着，觉得整个世界都充斥着不真实感。这其实是个梦吧，他记得自己上床睡觉来着。梦醒了，会发现什么都没有发生，他平安无恙。

Theodore让人把被反绑住的Danny拉扯起来，使他对着大海的方向。“我数到三，如果你还没回到船上，我就开枪了。”冷静的声音透着死亡的气息： “一。”

“Steve，别回来！！”Danny睁大眼睛看着那个人影，身体因痛苦而轻颤，拼尽全力地吼着，“去联系Chin他们！还有告诉Grace Danno爱她。”

Steve根本不理会他。他只有一个念头——回到船上。哪怕面临的是死亡，他也要和Danny死在一起。

Theodore抬起枪，远远地指着Danny的腿：“二。”

“白痴海豹！你快回去！我不用你救我！！”Danny的声音颤抖着，眼里已噙满了泪。透过泪水，他模糊地看到那个湿漉漉的人影消失在了船下。

Steve顺着梯子拼了命地往上攀爬着，大口地喘着气。手和脚被锋利的金属边缘划破，有血渗出来。他终于扒上了甲板的边缘，然而就在这时，他听到了那个要了命的数字——

“三。”与此同时的是一声枪响。Steve眼睁睁地看着子弹射入Danny的右腿，鲜血迅速地奔涌出来。而他闷哼一声，倒了下去。

“Danny!!!”Steve不顾一切地翻过栏杆一路狂奔，跪在他身边。“Danny...”他看着那个金发男人企图安慰他的带着痛苦的微笑，抑制不住地哽咽着。他想他大约是哭了，有淡红色的液体落到衣服上，润湿了一片。在被人粗鲁地绑起来的时候，他充满仇恨的眼睛直视着Theodore的，咬牙切齿地说：“总有一天，我会让你生不如死。”

“乐意奉陪。”Theodore冷酷地笑着，“绝望的感觉，是不是很好受啊，McGarrett少校？”

Steve的眼睛几乎能喷出火来。

“把他们带走。”Theodore命令道，嘴角勾起邪笑，“让我们把Five-0一网打尽吧。”

\--------------------

 

Chin和Kono远远地就看到了手术室门边的那个人影，和椅子上地面上模糊的血迹。

Steve疲倦得快要晕倒了，然而他还是死撑着，直挺挺地坐在椅子上，表情紧绷着，眼神有着骇人的从未在他脸上显现过的空洞。两个队友走近，他也没有多大反应。

兄妹对视了一眼，目光里满是担忧。“Boss?”Kono小心翼翼地唤了一声。

“嗯。”Steve回过神来，目光里开始有了些感情，尽管那依旧是浓郁的担忧和恐惧，也让两人松了口气。“后续工作都处理完了？”

“基本上吧，其他事情我们都交给HPD了。”Chin回答，担忧地抬眼望了望面前那扇门，继而又垂下眼睛。

Kono的目光扫过他血迹斑斑的衣服和触目惊心的伤口，那伤口经过海水的浸泡，显得更吓人了。“我认为你应该去治疗。”她指出。

“不。”Steve一口回绝。

“她说得对，伤口会感染的。”Chin附和道。

“我说了不去，你们聋了吗？！”Steve暴躁地吼出来，然后像只泄了气的皮球一样颓丧下来。他把头深深地埋在双臂间，叹了口气：“抱歉。我……”

“你守在这里也帮不到Danny，不如先自己去疗伤，免得他伤好了之后还得来担心你。你懂的，他会唠叨死你的。”一向稳重的Chin的眼神让Steve感到些许踏实，“他会没事的。”

“我只是不想……”不想他离开这个世界的时候，我却没有在他的身边。Steve硬生生地憋回后半句话。他现在唯一能做的也只有相信Chin的话了。Danny会没事的。他一定会没事的……

 

\----------H50----------

“我排除了一下，应该就在这里。”Kono指着手机上的亮点，“没有时间可以耽误了，我去准备快艇。”

Chin点点头：“我去和HPD沟通一下，看看能派多少人过来。”他掏出手机，然而就在这时，却有电话打了进来。一个陌生的号码。他犹疑了一下，接通了电话：“喂？”

“你家宝贝儿队长和他的搭档在我们手里，想要他们活着的话，两个小时之内让那个女警察把我们的货送过来。不许带武器，也不许有其他人跟着。听明白了吗？我们的坐标是……”

“明白了。”Chin默默地记住坐标，挂断电话，看着面前满脸狐疑的表妹耸耸肩：“让你去送货，两个小时之内送到。”

“只有我？没让你去？”Kono挑眉，“他们会后悔的。”

Chin被她呛到了，有些受伤：“就算事实的确是这样，也别这么直白地说出来啊。”

“没关系，”Kono大方地拍拍他的肩，“我知道你的抗打击能力很强。”

“……我去打给州长，问问他能不能批准。”Chin边说边拨通着电话，“还有申请调两艘潜艇过来。”

“我猜答案是不能。不能轻易向邪恶势力妥协什么的。”

“希望不会如此吧。”Chin望向遥远的海平线，“坚持住，兄弟们。”

 

“嘿，Danny，Danny，你还好吗？”Steve努力地回头想要看看Danny的伤势，脖子都快扭断了，却无济于事。他们俩被背靠背牢牢地反绑在一起，谁都看不到对方。气闷之下，Steve只能加倍努力地对付勒得他手腕生疼的麻绳。

“我没事。”Danny努力地让自己的气息保持稳定，然而声音的虚弱却出卖了他。

“你有事。”Steve肯定地说着，“光是你肩膀上的伤就够瞧的。”

“我没事。”Danny抬高声音，“你疯了吗？我叫你不要回来你没听见？”

“因为你违抗了我的命令，没有及时地跟上来。”Steve说，“我是不会丢下你的，Danny，绝不。”

“谢谢你的体贴，但是这样我们两个都会死的。”

“那就死在一起。”Steve无所谓地回答。

Danny沉默了一下，意外的没有习惯性顶嘴。他终于还是支撑不住了，软软地靠在Steve的背上。他的背宽阔而结实，虽然远不及他家的沙发舒服，但也还凑合。他有些嫌弃地想着，稍稍往左侧了侧，避开右肩的枪伤。

Danny有些亲昵的举动让Steve忙着解绳子的手顿了一会儿，然后毫不犹豫地握紧他的。指尖传来的丝丝凉意让Steve的心猛地一凉。沉默在空气中弥散开，他感受到了背后的人昏昏欲睡。

“嘿，Danny，别睡。Danny！”他有些紧张地向后晃了晃，试图摇醒他，“那个狗娘养的已经作死地给Chin打了电话，后援很快就会到的，我们就要得救了。”

显然“后援”这个词刺激到了Danny的神经。“哈，原来你还有我以外的后援！”他假装惊奇地说着，“还有，注意言谈，Steven。”

“我知道你也想这么骂。”

“不不不，我是文明人，不像你这个野兽。”

Steve用一半精力继续逗着他说话，另一半都用在对付那条该死的绳子上。终于，绳子微微地松动了一些。他的眼睛亮了亮。

Danny感到疲倦了。尽管身上的伤口疼得要死，他还是渐渐地不清醒起来。“Steve，”他几乎是嘟哝着说，“帮个忙吧，答应我——”

“我不答应！”Steve停止了他跟绳子的斗争，立刻回答。

“你都没听完我要说什么！”

“我知道你要说什么！你听好了，”Steve大声地说，“Gracie是你女儿，我不会对她负责的！”

“我是说万一，万一我没能撑过去的话……Grace就拜托你照顾了……”Danny已经没有力气和他争吵了。

“没有万一！你会没事的！上一次你这么说的时候情况有多凶险，你记得吗？”Steve激动地说着，也不知是想让他相信还是想让自己相信。“上一次你都平安无事了，这一次也一定不会有事的。”他有些烦躁，几乎是暴力地想把手从只是稍稍松开了一点的绳子里抽出来，即使那粗糙的质感快要扒下一层的皮他也毫不松劲。当他终于成功地抽出一只手的时候，手背上已经布满了擦伤，他也毫不在乎。

Steve尽最快的速度解开绳子，又摆脱了他们身上的束缚，立刻转身去看Danny。饶是一名见惯了各种血腥场面的SEAL和警察，眼前的景象还是深深地刺激了他的每一个细胞，让他的大脑一片空白。

Danny倒在一片血泊里，昏迷不醒。

Danny、倒在、一片、血泊、里。

全都是他的血。

他右肩的伤不算太严重，然而大腿后的伤似是要把他的血流尽一般。虽然没有伤到动脉，却一直在源源不断地往外流淌。

Steve暴力地撕开自己的上衣，露出伤痕累累的胸膛，跪坐在Danny身旁，抬起他的右腿。他看到伤口的时候又抽了一口气——确切地来说，他根本找不到伤口在哪儿，所有的一切都已经被鲜血染红了。他不敢取子弹，只能简略地包扎。一层不够，他就又撕了些布料，缠绕上去。

Danny吃痛地哼了一声，被疼醒了。“你这个野兽。”他瞅瞅他不着丝缕的上身上发达的肌肉，低声抱怨着。

还能骂人是好事儿。Steve安慰着自己。他抱起Danny的上半身，企图让他更舒服一点。

Danny似乎精神比之前好一些了。“想听点疯话不？”他问。

“等你完全好了，我就请你吃汉克家的高级热狗*。”Steve接过话头。

 _*S03E06 Danny_ _面对炸弹时曾提到过_

“你请客，哇，真难得啊。”Danny努力地做出吃惊的表情。“我想说的不是这个。”他拉过他的手。Steve一脸不明状况地看着他。

他试图用力握住他的手，却失败了。“I love you, Steve.”他喃喃地说，用漂亮的灰蓝色的眸子深深地望了他一眼。时间在那一刻定格了，Steve能够感受到一种无法形容的喜悦渗透到每一个细胞中，治愈了所有伤痛，让他的眼睛几乎要放出光来。然后，他看到他轻轻地闭上了眼睛。

“Danny！Danny！！”Steve的心猛地一沉。他睁大眼睛，觉得自己快疯了。他带着哭腔呼唤着他的名字，用力摇晃着他，却又小心地不牵扯到他的伤口。

“If you really love me, stay with me!”

他左右环顾，却怎么可能找得到人来求援？他努力克制着心里那种不知从何处冒出来的像恐怖分子那样炸平世界的冲动，一遍又一遍，在他的耳畔低语。

“坚持住，Danny，坚持住。”

粗略地包扎住伤口的衣服上渗出了点点血迹，不久染红了一大片，在地上留下触目惊心的痕迹。Danny虚弱地倒在地上，被Steve微微抱起。他的脸苍白得像纸一般，微微地呼吸着，仿佛随时都会停止。

Steve有些慌乱地握紧他的手，那双已经有些冰凉的手，呼唤着，一刻不停地呼唤着。

“NONONO, Danny, stay with me! Please...”

感受到怀里的人慢慢地失去了温度，随之逝去的还有他的生命，Steve的心脏快要跳出来。“Stay with me, Danny, stay with me!”看着平素生龙活虎的Danny面无血色，一向坚强的男人急得几乎要哭出来。他探上他的脉搏，没有感受到心跳的那一瞬，他觉得天都要塌了。

毫不犹豫地，Steve俯下身，为他做起了人工呼吸。唇与唇相碰的瞬间，Steve多么希望这个时刻发生在更加美好的时间里。噢，如果Danny是睡美人就好了，这样他就可以吻醒他了。

醒过来，拜托，醒过来。

不要丢下Gracie，那个小女孩不能没有父亲。你拜托过我也没有用，我又不是她爸爸，我不会照顾她的，你听见了没有？

别丢下……我。没有你跟我抢，开车又有什么意思？在车里一定又冷又安静，安静得吓死人。这一点必须要怪你，你老这么唠叨，我都不习惯安静了。还有，没有你做我的后援，我迟早有一天会被人打死的。到时候我就去找你，告诉你都是你的错，让你在天堂也不得安生。

拜托，醒过来。求求你，醒过来……

\--------------------

 

滴，滴，滴，滴……

听着有节奏的声响，莫名的让人安心。金发的男人带着呼吸面罩，身上插着各种各样的管子，胸脯微微地起伏着。那双漂亮的眼睛轻轻阖着，面色苍白如纸。阳光从窗帘的缝隙漏进来，洒在他的前额上，宁静得圣洁。

Steve双臂抱胸，静静地站在床边。他就这样注视着他，好久好久。

“医生怎么说？”他忽然开口问刚刚走进屋，停在他身边的Chin。

“医生说只要他能醒来的话，就不会有太大问题。他的身体结实着呢。”Chin回答，担忧的眼神并没有因此减弱哪怕一点点。

Steve了然地点点头：“如果他醒不来呢？”

“植物人。”Kono轻轻地回答，“不会的。Danny什么险境没经历过？他会没事的。”也不知是安慰Steve还是努力让自己相信。

哦，植物人。这意味着他再也不会唠叨他了，他会安安静静地呆在这里，哪里也不会去。他再也不会跳脚指责他，再也不会在车里没完没了地碎碎念，再也不会骂他是野兽说他有病，再也不会一脸骄傲地炫耀他家宝贝女儿，再也不会到处跟女人勾搭调情，再也不会时不时地怀念新泽西想要从他身边离开……似乎听起来也不错？

如果真的不错的话，自己眼中这热热的液体又是什么？

Steve有些疲惫地扬扬手：“你们先回去吧。”

兄妹俩交换了一下眼神。“Boss，你两天没睡了，需要休息。”Kono看着他额头上刚被缝合的两处伤口，说。“况且你还……”

Steve不耐烦地提高了声音：“我说你们先回去！这是命令！”

“我不会执行这样的命令！”Chin也提高了声音，“现在，是你自己去休息，还是我把你铐去医生那里？”

“你还敢铐我？反了你了！”

Chin不想跟他吵，气闷地皱着眉。

“抱歉。”Steve低声道歉，“我只是……”

“我去跟护士说说，给你们换个双人病房。”Chin说，也不等他回答，转身离开。

Kono以为他会逞强地说自己没问题不用住院，然而事实并非如此。

“谢谢。”他目送着他离开，说。紧绷的肌肉稍稍松弛，整个人疲惫地倒在身后的墙壁上。

 

\----------H50----------

Kono独自站在一艘快艇上，乘风破浪。海风鼓起她的衣摆，猎猎作响。

“你是怎么说服他的？”Chin在通讯器的另一端纳闷儿地问。他费劲口舌跟州长解释了十多分钟无果，几乎就决定用偷的了，而Kono抢过电话几句话就搞定了。

“我就是问他，你准备好了失去两名最优秀的警察和朋友了没有。”Kono回答。海风拂过，深褐色的发丝飞扬，遮掩住了耳朵里的通讯器。

“你已经接近目标地点了。”Chin看着显示器，虽然上面有很多繁乱的数据不知是干什么用的，但是卫星定位还是相当直观的。

“我已经能看见他们的船了。你们呢？”

“就在船底下。我们会监听全程。一旦时机成熟，就上去把他们一网打尽。”Chin瞅了瞅他看不懂的各种仪表，将枪别在腰间，加入到忙碌地做战前准备的行列里。

“上来，拿着东西，不许带武器。”上面的人命令道。Kono背上沉甸甸的包袱身手矫健地爬上船，放下包，抬起头，就看见了她的老朋友，Theodore，用黑洞洞的枪口指着她。

“搜她的身。”他命令道。

几个手下邪笑着在她身上吃了好些豆腐。Kono冷冷地看着他们，嫌恶地微微颦眉，暗暗记住了他们的长相。“她没带武器，老大。”他们最终得出了这样的结论。

Theodore弯下腰，亲手检验着那一大袋毒品。全部都是真的，没错。

“说话算话。McGarrett和Williams在哪儿？带我去见他们。”Kono努力克制着自己不要立刻剁掉他们的咸猪手，而是礼貌地询问。

“咦？我有这么说过吗？”Theodore故作惊讶地问。Kono的胳膊被野蛮地反扭过去。

Kono看着他，目光里流露的什么东西让Theodore心悸：“我只再问一次，他们在哪儿？”

“无可奉告。”他说着，放下了枪，掏出手机，“我现在打电话给Chin Ho Kelly，告诉他他的队友们都在我手里，他可以换一个人离开。你猜他会来换谁呢？”嘴角勾勒出一抹邪笑，他歪着头把手机放到耳畔。

“不用打了，他已经来了。”

愣神的工夫，Kono已经挣脱出束缚，狠狠地在他的小腹上来了一脚，然后拧着他的胳膊夺过他的枪，把枪上膛，对准他的太阳穴。“谁敢动一下我就毙了他！”她大声说。“你真应该让Chin先来的，他的近身格斗比我差多了。”她嗤笑着对他说。

“我好像听见有人在说我的坏话。”Chin出现在船边，紧随其后的是HPD的一干警察。“Five-0，不许动！把武器放下，把手放在我能看到的地方！嘿，说你呢！”一个试图开枪的人被干净利落地放倒了。

“嗨，cuz。”Kono心虚地笑着打招呼。

HPD迅速控制住了局势。“走吧，带我们去找他们。”Chin用枪指着Theodore，命令道。

Theodore慢吞吞地迈步，被身后的Kono狠狠地推了一把，踉跄了两步。他用充满怨恨和狠毒的目光向后望了一眼，然后不情愿地往前走去。

“别耍花招。”Kono用手理了理被吹乱的柔顺的长发。

Theodore目光闪烁，不知在打什么鬼主意。

由于船上所有人都集中在了甲板上，船里面空荡荡的，走在里面几乎能听见空旷的回响。Chin一边走着一边担心。从外面的一团乱来推测，这里已经发生过了枪战。如果Steve或是Danny不幸受伤了……他不敢往最糟的情况去想。

在一个拐角处，一路上老老实实的Theodore突然挣脱开了Kono的束缚，一个急转弯拼了命地向右跑。

“我靠。”Kono忍不住爆了粗口，与Chin紧随其后，“站住！不然我就开枪了！”

当兄妹俩站在又一个岔路口的时候，无奈地接受了这个混蛋逃脱了的事实。

“Theodore逃脱，重复一遍，Theodore逃脱，请各小组迅速全船搜索。”Chin迅速地在通讯器里通知道。他的目光扫过什么，心里一紧，拦住了正准备随便挑一条路追过去的Kono：“等等。”

“怎么……”Kono转头，看见血迹的时候，也皱了眉。“没准儿是对方受伤的人的……”她不确定地说。

“或者是Steve或Danny的。”Chin说着，拿着枪走了进去。Kono跟在他的后面，时刻警惕着四周。

开始的血迹并不多，但是当到达下一个岔路口，看到地上全是滴滴答答的血迹的时候，两人的心都是一沉。

“他们两个都受伤了。”Chin加快了脚步，最后变成了狂奔。这可真是跟时间赛跑。“快！时间不多了！”

 

Steve按压着Danny的胸膛，已经有些疲累了，但他一刻也不敢停。包扎住伤口的衣服已经被鲜血浸透，看不出原来的颜色。Danny无力而苍白地倒在地上，一丝生气都没有。

终于感受到手下传来的微弱的震颤时，Steve睁大眼睛停止了一切动作，包括呼吸。当他确定那是Danny微弱的心跳时，他几乎是喜极而泣了。

“Danny, Danny, Danny.”他抱住他，唤着他的名字，想要把他唤醒。

门突然“嘭”地被人踹开了，刺眼的光从外面漏进来。有两个人站在门口，强光下看不清他们的样子。Steve猛地抬头，眯着眼，把Danny抱紧了一点。他整个人都紧绷着，眼里闪着敌意的光。

“Steve，Steve！别怕，是我们！”Chin连叫了好几遍他的名字，才看到Steve渐渐地放松下来，眼里满是疲惫。“Chin，Kono，救救Danny……”他勉强说完这几个字，几乎要晕过去了。

Kono还在被她所看到的景象震惊着，久久没有回过神。Steve和Danny浑身是血，地面上是一大摊的血迹，空气里充斥着浓郁的血腥气息。他们破门而入时Steve本能地抱紧Danny发出威胁的低吼，几乎像一只被逼到绝境的猛兽，整个人透着绝望的气息。

“速派一支医疗小队到134舱室！”Chin联络医生的时候，Kono走近查看两人的状况。Danny中了两枪，血几乎流干了，幸而还有一点微弱的心跳。Steve看上去还好，外伤都还不构成生命危险，以他那超强的恢复能力，应该很快就没事了，这一点Kono毫不担心。但是最让她担心的是，显然Danny的受伤带给他的刺激不小，他整个人看上去都不太对劲儿。

Danny被担架抬走的时候，Steve也被带去治疗。但他刚走了两步，似是突然想起了什么，扭头问他们：“Theodore在哪儿？”

Chin犹豫了一下：“刚才联络器里说发现他在船长室负隅顽抗，HPD已经派增援过去了。”

Steve伸出手：“把你的枪给我。”

“你确定你……”

“把你的枪给我。”Steve绷着脸，看不出他心里的想法，但是这语气已经完全是命令了。

Chin知道Danny伤成这个样子，他再怎么劝Steve不要冲动也没有用，只能无奈地把手枪递给他。“你小心些。”他还没说完，Steve已经大步离开了。

“我去保护他，你去看看Danny吧。”Kono拍拍她表哥的肩，追了上去。

 

Steve将枪上膛，紧紧攥住，用力到指节发白。他带着阴沉的气场，向那一片嘈杂走去。

Kono担心地望着他的背影。

他甚至都不需要询问船长室在哪儿。那么多警察，扎作一团守在门外，愣是没有一个人敢冲进去。这群懦夫！Danny当时可是一个人面对一群人啊！他走过去，所有人都自动为他让了道，也不知是因为他满身触目惊心的血迹，还是他那种像是要突然爆发的压抑到极点的愤怒。

“敌人火力很猛，为了避免人员伤亡，我们决定另寻方法。”有个熟悉的声音这么对他说着，“Steve，你没穿防弹衣，更不能直接过去。Steve，你听到我说话了吗？Steve！”

Steve甩开Duke试图拉住他的手，毫不客气地一脚踹开了那扇已经被撬开的铁门。他只往里扫了一眼，看到那个人的时候，抬起手，几乎没有瞄准地，射击。

一枪。两枪。三枪。四枪。五枪。

接下来的是一阵死一般的沉寂。

Theodore茫然地睁大眼睛，武器还没有来得及使用，便已从手中脱落，砸到地上发出沉重的响声。一朵血花在他的胸口绽放，染红了上衣，一滴滴地滴落在地面上。

滴答。滴答。滴答。

尸体颓然落地。Steve仍站立在门口，开枪的手还没有放下去。无数的警察从他的身侧涌进去，开始检查他们的战利品。

“Steve？”Kono伸手扶住他的枪，缓慢却用力地按下去，“结束了，Steve，结束了。”

他松手，任由枪落到地面上。“Danny...”几乎要窒息了一般，他艰难地念出这个名字。

“还在竭力抢救。由于备用的血浆不够，他们准备把他以最快速度送回陆地继续治疗，你要一起吗？”

“嗯。”

“我们走吧。”Kono抚上Steve结实的后背，期冀着以此带给他一些安慰。她的boss如此无助的表情，她还是头一次见到。

红日西沉，血色的光辉染红了整片天空。

\--------------------

 

眼皮如同灌了铅一般，刚刚掀开一条缝便又沉重地落下。Danny费力地睁开眼睛，刺眼的阳光让他几乎把眼睛再次闭上。他眯起眼睛，适应了一下，然后慢慢睁开。

“滴，滴”的心跳声在耳畔回响。我在医院，当然了。他想起自己被射中的那两枪，这不幸的注意让他的伤口开始疼了起来。他闷哼了一声。这时他才后知后觉地注意到自己的右半身被什么垫高了一些，大约是为了避免伤口被压住，影响愈合吧。

身侧趴着一个人，似乎是浅浅地睡着了。黑色的发乱糟糟的，被阳光温柔地洒上金色的光晕，泛着的油光让Danny不禁开始思考他有多久没洗过头。显然他刚才的哼声还是吵醒他了，那人不安地动了动，然后带着倦意抬起头。

然后两道目光，相会了。

Steve屏住呼吸，有些怔忡地凝望着他在阳光下湛蓝的眸子，凝望着他金色的被自己梳理得依然整齐的头发和嘴角边的那抹熟悉的笑意。他就这样望着，好久好久，不敢做任何动作。生怕他只要动一动，就会惊醒这个美好的梦。

Danny看着他脸上的淤青和伤口，心疼地微皱了一下眉。他忽然想起什么，笑意浓了起来。“请告诉我没有人吻过我。”他开口，带着些沙哑地调侃道。

Steve愣住，眼里一点点地炸开欣喜若狂。大脑终于重新运转之后，似是回忆起什么，Steve舔舔嘴唇，带着恶作剧的笑容开了口：“我吻了。”

“哦……等等？你说啥？”Danny难以置信地看着他。

“我吻过你了啊。别拿凶巴巴的眼神看着我，这可是为了把你唤醒，睡美人小姐。”Steve站直了身子，看着他呆愣的表情，笑出了声，“人工呼吸啊，babe，你不会连这个都不懂吧？”

Danny长出了一口气，扬扬眉：“你最好没有，不然我一定把你干翻。”

Steve挑起右边的眉毛，样子可笑极了。“就算我真的亲了又怎么了？你说过你爱我的。”某人的声音听上去无比委屈。Danny很纳闷儿他当初怎么就没打算学个表演什么的。

“那是胡话！我当时都快死了，神志不清你懂吗？”

很显然“我当时快死了”这句话给了Steve不小的刺激，他明朗的笑容笼罩上了一层阴霾，心情立刻低落下来。

Danny咬着唇闭了嘴，在道个歉和保持安静之间纠结着。经验告诉他，还是闭嘴比较好。

“记得我跟你说过的，我的好哥们儿Freddie吗？”沉默了一会儿，Steve黯然开口。

“记得，你的那位战友。”我还参加他的葬礼来着。Danny望着Steve哀伤的表情，没有多说。

“他当初……”Steve声音有些哽咽，他深吸了一口气，“他当初为了掩护我，先右肩中弹，然后右腿又被击中，后来又……我当时，眼睁睁地看着他倒下，却什么也做不了。”

Danny握着他的手，捏了捏：“别自责了，不是你的错。”

“不，是我的错。”Steve的声音很沉闷，“是我选的他。”

Danny不知道怎么安慰他好，只是轻轻摩擦着他的手掌。不过话说回来，受伤的明明是自己啊！为啥要反过来安慰他啊！他莫名其妙地不爽起来。

Steve摇摇头，似是要甩掉这些想法：“我发过誓。我发过誓的，Danny。”他顿了顿，目光里独属于SEAL的坚定和尚未褪去的恐惧交杂，“绝对不再让我的搭档受到伤害。”

他直视着Danny的眼睛，Danny也望着他的。褐蓝色的眼睛里闪动的东西，Danny读懂了。他难得安静地微笑起来，想挪一挪身子，然后就因为牵扯到了伤口而疼得呲牙咧嘴。

“嘿，你知道吗？”Danny说，“当初我因为自己的鲁莽害Grace牺牲后，我也发过誓，绝不让我的搭档发生意外。”他幽幽地叹口气，有些不满地瞪着他：“我做得很好，直到我遇上了你，你这只不让人省心的办事不动大脑就会靠暴力解决问题的控制狂野兽——”

“我的荣幸。”Steve露齿而笑，然后继续说了下去。“当我看到你受了和他一摸一样的伤的时候，”他凑近，把头埋在他的胸前，热气一阵阵地喷在他的胸口上，湿乎乎的。“我真的快要吓死了。Danny，如果再失去你，我真的不知道该怎么办。”这几句话说得很轻，似是不愿让他听到一般。他顿了顿，然后语气一转：“你以后必须走在我后面，不得单独行动，必须等后援。这是命令。”

“喂，从来不等后援的是你好吗！”Danny哪里肯吃亏，立刻还击。“你这是借着公事的名义满足你的控制欲吧！”

“你就是我的后援。有你，足够了。”他想都没想就回答。

气氛突然变得不对劲儿起来。沉默了一会儿，Danny挑挑眉：“你的表白技术烂透了。”他抱怨着，“就算已经老夫老妻这么多年了，表白好歹也得有点诚意好不好？”

“诚意？你要诚意？”Steve瞅着他，舔了舔嘴唇，“你说的哈。”他猛地压上去，狠狠地吻住了Danny的唇。

Danny眼睁睁地看着他凑近，想要避开，却发现自己只是坦然地闭上了眼睛。

和人工呼吸时的焦急和恐惧不同，Steve得以怀着感激与喜悦全身心地投入到这个吻里。他用舌头不怎么费力地撬开他的牙齿，与他的纠缠在一起，侵占着，舔舐着，索取着更多更多。Danny身上有伤，他不敢抱他怕弄疼他，只好在吻上加倍地索取着那真切的“他醒过来了”的感受和那丝丝缕缕的快乐甜蜜。Danny的左臂搂上他的背，紧紧地。

Danny，Danny，Danny……

我的Danny。

Steve意犹未尽地离开了他的唇。若不是怕把好不容易活过来的Danny再憋死，他才不肯这么早地结束这个吻。“Danny, Danny, Danny.”他喃喃地念着他的名字，嘴角愉快地上扬。

“Steven，你就是个控制狂。”Danny愤怒地涨红了脸，示威地想要挥挥拳头，却疼得抖动了一下。“还有，谁允许你吻我了！”

“你说过你爱我的。”

“再说一遍，那是胡话！”Danny拼命地挽回着自己的尊严和气势，却只是徒劳。对方笑得完全不知悔改。

“今天真是我最糟糕的日子之一。”Danny感叹着。

Steve笑得像只偷了腥的狐狸：“不错，还有更糟的呢。”

“Grace被绑架的那天。我这辈子没有经历过比那更糟的。”Danny斜着眼瞥着他，想要继续唠叨下去，然而右腿上的疼痛终于让他无法忽视了。他眯着眼睛轻颤了一下。

“你还好吗？”Steve注意到了他的痛苦。

“啊……不好。”他郁闷地嘟着嘴，“如果是以前，我会像Hiccup一样被截肢的吧？”

“幸运的是现在不是过去，而我比Toothless更猛。”

这话说得未免太不要脸。Danny笑了两声：“如果你是Toothless，我肯定毫不犹豫地用小刀捅死你，免得你祸害苍生。”

“也差不多了，咱俩搭档第一天你就狠狠地揍了我一拳。”Steve努起嘴做个鬼脸，立刻翻旧账。

“你还敢提！那是因为你先害我中了一枪，又扭了我的胳膊！！”Danny丝毫没有吸取教训地激动地抬手比划着，然后毫不意外地，再次碰到了伤口。“我是说，哪个正常人会这么干啊！你这只野兽！原始部落的野蛮人！我刚才正想说呢，我经历的第二糟的一天就是我遇到你的那天！说真的，不堪回首。”

Steve向他绽开了一个大大的笑容。

“你太不要脸了，我不认识你。”Danny微微背过身去，伤口限制他的动作幅度不能太大。Steve就这么盯着他。果然，不久后他就忍不住了。“我想我需要给Grace打个电话。”Danny说。于是Steve自觉地掏出自己的手机拨起了号码。“她来看过我吗？”

“没有，只是通知了Gracie和Rachel。我想你大概不想让她们看到你这个样子。”把手机递给Danny的时候，Steve回答着，看到对方赞许地笑了一下。

“嘿，monkey~”电话接通的一瞬间Danny笑得无比灿烂。

“Danno，”小女孩听上去很担心，“你好些了吗？”

“我好多了。”Danny一边忍着疼一边瞪眼说瞎话。

“我可以去看你吗？”

“抱歉，宝贝儿，你还不能。”他试图说点儿轻松愉快的话题，转移她的注意力：“我们还约定周六一起去看天鹅来着，记得吗？我保证我一定会赴约的。只是给我点时间，我还需要再静养一会儿。”

Steve的脸不为人知地抽动了一下。

“可是Danno……”

“相信我。”Danny信誓旦旦地说，“你不相信Danno吗宝贝儿？”

“……相信。”

“周六见，monkey。Danno爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

挂断了电话，Danny带着愉快的心情说：“我得快些好起来，我还答应了Grace周六带她去看天鹅呢。”

他微笑着抬起眼，这才发现Steve正以古怪而诡异的表情看着他：“你以为今天是周几？”

“周二啊。”Danny心中突然有了种不详的预感，非常非常不祥的感觉。

“周六，今天是周六。”Steve叹口气，“你昏迷了整整五天。”

“……”

这件事最终还是以推迟“观鸟活动”（Steve语）告终，并且推迟多久由Steve说了算。Danny开始纳闷儿起自己究竟是找了个搭档还是保姆，这也管那也管，成天限制他的人身自由。

两个人用一贯的吵架方式又闲聊了许久，熟悉的语气让Steve渐渐地安心下来。然后他听到了一声响亮的“咕噜”。

“哇哦，我刚刚听到了什么？”Steve忍俊不禁地挑眉。

“我的肚子在唱歌。你有什么问题吗？”Danny立刻回嘴。

Steve举起两只手摊开晃了晃：“没有问题，没有问题。那我先去吃饭了，你让它继续‘唱歌’。”说着转身就走。

“喂……等等！”快走到门口时Steve满意地听到Danny叫住了他，他止步不前：“先生您好，有什么可以为您服务的？”

“一份炸鸡饭。”Danny想了想，又加了一句：“如果你带钱了的话。”

“带了。”Steve得意地摸出钱包在他眼前晃了晃。

“你转性了？居然带着钱包？”Danny狐疑地看着他。

“住院不带钱包，我迟早会被医院提供的饭虐待致死。”Steve一脸后怕，像是回忆起了什么惨绝人寰的经历。

“那倒是……等等，住院？”Danny这才注意到了另一张床上散落的Steve的衣物和明显的生活气息。他睁大眼睛难以置信地看着他，“你究竟伤的有多重？”

Steve轻咳了一声：“就点皮外伤，没什么大碍。”

Danny一脸“那点皮外伤会住院你别驴我”的表情。

“好吧……还有部分脏器轻度受损……”

Danny有种想把面前的人暴揍一顿的冲动，事实上他的手上青筋暴起。“所以你带着一身的内伤外伤，还来照顾我？一个昏迷了五天的人？”他的声音有些沙哑，透着心疼的愤怒。怪不得，怪不得这么多天了这只变态SEAL的样子还如此的憔悴而苍白，看来不仅仅是担心啊。

“我突然想起来我还没有告诉Chin和Kono你醒了！我去给他们打个电话！”Steve难得心虚地不敢面对Danny的目光，拿着电话快步走了出去。

留下Danny一个人躺在病床上。一股暖流温暖着他的心，然而却夹杂着丝丝的心疼的战栗。唇上的温度犹存，令他有些失神。

这只白痴海豹。

 

 

 


	2. 尾声

三周后，McGarrett家。

今天是周日，“饮料与电影之夜”。至于为什么啤酒变成了饮料，是因为Danny坚持Grace在三十岁之前都不能碰酒，尽管Steve觉得一点啤酒根本就算不了什么。

Danny进门的时候还在不满地唠唠叨叨地控诉着：“让我开一次自己的车，这个要求有那么过分吗？啊？平时不许我开，在Grace面前也不能树立一下我高大全能的父亲形象吗？”

“我不是给你们创造更多的沟通机会嘛！”Steve笑得让Danny想在他脸上来一拳，“再说了，你的就是我的，我的还是我的。”

“控制狂！”Danny笑骂，把自己重重地砸在沙发上，然后疼得轻轻抽气。

Steve根本就不需要找光碟，鉴于它上次根本就没拿出来。他拿过遥控器，紧挨着Danny坐下，给Grace满了一杯橙汁，招呼她坐在自己腿上。

Danny满怀敌意地看着他，眼里嗖嗖飞着刀子。都怪Steve害他中的这该死的枪伤，他都不能抱着Grace了。对，都是Steve的错。

Steve挑衅地看了他一眼，颠了颠腿，怀里的小女孩不明所以地咯咯笑了起来黑色的发丝摇啊摇地，拂过Steve的手臂。

Danny后悔了。他当初到底是怎么想的拼了命地去救这个混蛋！

看着搭档可爱的炸毛的样子，Steve笑得开心无比。他决定不逗他了，把Grace抱起轻轻放到另一边，按了播放键。

屏幕暗下来。

音乐响起，屏幕发出淡淡的光芒的时候，Steve左手搂着Grace，右手搂着Danny，倒在沙发的怀抱中。而Danny正拿着一粒爆米花往他嘴里送。

Steve一口含住他的手指，吸吮着，把爆米花剥离下来。Danny倒抽了一口气，警告地瞪了Steve一眼，结果换来了一个湿乎乎的，悠长的吻。

Grace呢？她在努力装作什么都没看见。

Danno不许看呢。


	3. 据说是番外（然而短得像彩蛋）

“Steve叔叔，我想要一份冰淇淋。”  
“两份。现在是两份了。”  
高大的黑发男子无奈地掏出钱包，从为数不多的几张钞票里捏出两张，递向窗口：“来两份冰淇淋，草莓和巧克力的。”他转身，把手中的东西递给满心期待地看着他的小女孩：“来，拿着。”  
“谢谢！”小女孩美滋滋儿地捧着冰淇淋蹦蹦跳跳地跑到湖边的椅子上坐下，腿晃呀晃呀的。  
黑发男子看着手里剩下那盒冰淇淋，挖了一块放进嘴里。他抿抿嘴，满意地点点头，径直往湖边走去。  
“喂！”他的身后，一个矮个金发的男人发出了不满地叫喊。他追上了他，拦在他身前，叉着腰：“我的呢？”  
黑发的男人无辜地睁大了双眼，把手中的冰淇淋递过去：“这儿呢？”  
“这是你的，不是我的！”矮个男人挥舞着拳头抗议道，“我才不要吃你吃剩下的东西！我……”他盯着眼前那满满一勺冰淇淋，吞了吞口水，终于还是没骨气地张开了嘴，任由对方把冰淇淋送进嘴里。唔，冰凉而香甜的口感，好吃。他发出了一声满意的叹息。终了，不忘补一句：“看在好不容易有一次是你掏钱的份上，饶了你。”  
他的同伴挑眉，拉着他坐在了边上的椅子上，手自然而然地环上他的脖子。然后又挖了一勺，往自己嘴里送。  
金发的男人撅噘嘴，凑过去抢那口冰淇淋。眼见对方眼疾手快地塞进了嘴里，他不甘心地扑上去，用舌头撬开他的嘴，试图挽回败局和自己的尊严。哼，不能输给他！  
送上门的美餐，不吃就愧对自己被叫了那么多年的“野兽”称呼了。他的右手扶住他的脑后，用力地加深这个吻。  
“咔嚓。”  
不远处，小女孩默默地把照片发上了推特，嘴角边露出一抹狡黠的偷笑。嗯，这下她的几万个粉丝又有的激动了。  
湖面上，一黑一白两只天鹅漂浮着，静静相偎。

The End


End file.
